Meant to be
by joejonaslover4
Summary: Was it a simple lifeguard-saves-girl rescue, or love at first sight? Miley meets a handsome-almost perfect guy.Will he ask her to the Annual Valentine Dance at the beach? Meanwhile, Jackson is fighting a tumor. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Meant to be

Ch. 1

"Hey Lilly! How was your trip to Italy?" Miley asked eagerly.

"Awesome! I couldn't believe my eyes, it was the most beautiful place," Lilly replied.

"Meet any guys? Possibly with friends?" Miley giggled.

"Well..." Lilly looked down bashfully.

"Well, who?!?!? I need to know!" Miley straightened up.

"His name was Callistus... I think it's supposed to mean most beautiful," Lilly blushed.

"Awwww!" Miley exclaimed.

"Well, anyway, anything exciting happen while I was gone?" Lilly asked quickly, changing the subject.

"Nothing really... Jackson's Birthday was yesterday, he just turned 17," Miley said, then started tearing up.

"Miley? What's wrong? Are you O.K?" Lilly asked puzzled.

Pause

"Well, kind of... I didn't want to tell you right away because that wouldn't be a good welcome home, but here it is..." Miley paused again.

"Jackson... Jackson found out he has a tumor," Miley sniffed.

"Oh my gosh- NO this can't happen!" Lilly started to tear up aswell.

"We can't do much to help it, except hope for the best," Miley tried to think positively.

"Yeah, I guess," Lilly hugged Miley tightly, "I will always be here for you and your family," she continued.

"Thank you so much, I really appriciate it," Miley wiped her tears.

"How about we go to the beach, that will take your mind off of it," Lilly said, trying to cheer her friend up.

"Great idea," Miley replied.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AT THE BEACH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I'll race ya to the water!" Miley yelled.

"You bet!" Lilly smiled.

They both ran, laughing, not even thinking about what they talked about just a few minutes earlier.

Miley went out pretty far, then she heard a whistle. Lilly wasn't as far out.

"Swim back in! The current is pretty bad! Your caught in a rip-tide!" The lifegaurd called out to Miley and motioned his hands.

Miley could not hear him. A few seconds later, she couldn't feel the sand floor of the ocean! She tried so hard to swim back to where Lilly and the lifegaurd were standing.

"I'll go get her, you stay here," The lifegaurd told Lilly.

He swam out to rescue Miley. When they got to the shore line, he had no choice but CPR- yes mouth to mouth. Lilly seemed somewhat jelous.

When Miley could breath again, she said-

"Oh my gosh thank you so much... you, you saved my life!" She looked up at the cute lifegaurd. His eyes were marvelous, his teeth- so perfect, his dirty-blonde hair was swaying in the wind, everything about him was wonderful.

"No, problem, it's my job. You really shouldn't be going out that far, especially in this season," The lifegaurd said.

"I know, won't happen again!" Miley insisted, still gazing into his sparkling eyes.

"Hey! Aren't you Jackson's sis?" He asked.

"Umm... yes why?" Miley answered, remembering her sadness for him.

"I'm in his class, he's pretty cool," He replied.

"Oh... umm thanks?" She said not knowing what to say.

"What's your name?" The lifegaurd asked.

"Miley," She answered as though she thought he'd never ask in a million years.

"That's a beautiful name, oh and I am Mark," he smiled.

They just stared for minutes, not saying a word.

"Well, I better go, I should be on duty!" He finally said.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry!" Miley forgot he was on duty. "And thank you again... for saving me!"

"Anytime!" He ran to the lifegaurd chair.

"Man! Can you call that a fairy tale!" Lilly smirked.

"What?" Miley asked.

"You know what I'm talking about- he's perfect for you!" Lilly answered.

"Really? It was just a rescue," Miley exclaimed.

"Come on, Miles, then why were you staring at him for 10 hours?" Lilly exaggerated.

"Hmmm maybe it is the right guy for me," Miley said.

"That's the spirit!" They both laughed and departed from the beach.


	2. Ch2 Jackson's Chocolate

Meant to be

Ch. 2

BACK AT MILEYS THE NEXT DAY

"Hey Jackson, I brought you some chocolates," Lilly said as she walked into Miley's.

"Oh thanks... I see Miley told you..." Jackson replied.

"Yeah," Lilly sighed. "When will you be getting surgery?"

"Next Thursday,"

"Hey Lilly! " Miley walked into the room.

"Oh, hey!" Lilly said.

"We were just talking about my surgery," Jackson said, not nervous-sounding at all.

"Oh..." Miley stared at the chocolate box, not listening to a word Jackson said.

"For the love of chipmunks! Just have some!" Jackson blurted.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Miley ran towards the box.

"Thank Lilly, not me!" Jackson said.

"Lilly?" Miley asked confused.

"Ya,I gave Jackson chocolates, I know how much he loves them!" Lilly laughed.

(MILEY'S THOUGHTS) _Woah! That did not just happen! My best friend gave my brother chocolates. Kinda strange... Is this some kind of secret love they are hiding from me? Who could love that slob biscuit? Slob biscuit? What am I saying!? HE'S JUST- EW!!!_

"Ready to go to the mall?" Miley asked Lilly after her daze.

"Yep!" Lilly jumped up off the couch.


	3. Ch3 Trip to the mall

Meant to be

Ch. 3

AT THE MALL

"OOO! Let's go into Gertruide Hawk Chocolates!" Miley yelled.

"What's with you and all these chocolates!?!?" Lilly giggled.

"I'm not sure, but I'm just really in the mood!" Miley said.

"You sound like my mom when she has cravings!" Lilly laughed.

"HAHA Good one!" Miley smirked.

IN THE STORE

"Hey, isn't that Mark? The lifeguard?" Lilly squinted.

"Hide me!" Miley yelped.

"Why? What's the deal?" Lilly questioned.

"Cuz he's probably buying chocolates for his girlfriend... I feel so embarrassed! " Miley turned red.

"So what? It's not like you kissed him or something." Lilly said calmly.

"But still..." Miley replied.

MARK APPROACHES LILLY

"Hey...uh...LILLY!" Mark said remembering.

"Hi!" Lilly said.

(Miley's hiding under a fancy table with chocolate bunnies on the top)

"I am thinking about inviting your friend, Miley to the Valentine Dance on the beach." Mark smiled.

"Really!?!? EEEPPP!" Lilly was speachless.

Miley bumps her head on the table and Lilly backs up and slaps the table, signaling for Miley to stay quiet.

"Yeah, do you think she would-"

"Definately," Lilly cutted in.

"O.K. I hope she likes roses and chocolate!" He announced.

"I'm sure she does!" Lilly slapped the table again.

Mark exits. Miley comes out from under the table.

"I can't belive this!!!!" Miley grabs Lilly's hands and skips around like a pre-schooler.

"I know!! Unbelievable!" Lilly squealed.

"Come on! We've got a dress to buy!" Miley runs out of the store and into the nearest dress shop.


	4. Ch4 Picking out the dress

**Meant to be**

Ch. 4

[A/N IF YOU WANT A VISUAL OF MARK THE LIFEGUARD, SEE MY AVATAR!!

AT THE MALL STILL

"This one's perfect!" Miley shouted and pointed to a pink dress with sparkles.

"Nah... too... little girlish," Lilly winced.

"Yeah, you're right," Miley agreed.

"What about this one?" Lilly pulled her over to a short,strapless, red and white dress.

"Um... too skimpy," Miley said.

"Yeah, true," Lilly took a second look at it and walked towards the other dresses.

"THIS ONE!!!" They both yelped.

"It's perfect!" Miley said.

"Yes it is!!!" Lilly smiled.

Miley went into the dressing room. A few minutes she walked out with the "perfect" dress on. It was a pink dress that went down to her knees, with white ribbon around her waist.

"Love it love it love it love it!" Shouted Lilly.

"Yayyyy!" Miley said as she looked at her dress.

"Mark will faint when he sees you in this adorable dress!" Lilly said a matter-of-factly.

Miley blushed.

[A/N SORRY IT'S SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER! THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER- HOPEFULLY!


End file.
